


I didn't want you to come

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I didn't want you to come

“I didn’t want to bring you Freya, this was a really bad idea.” Jonas stopped just before the entrance to the hotel. He had impeccable timing as to when he fucked things up. We’d been so loved up recently, our first Christmas together was exciting. Then the invitation to the Dortmund Christmas party had landed on the doorstep and he had been crabby ever since.

“What are you so agitated about?” I asked him, getting more pissed off by the second.

“It’s them…” he grimaced.

“Yes, superstar footballers who are pretty far up their own asses, drive flash cars and have supermodel girlfriends. They’ll look down on you for being with me, that’s what this is about. Maybe I should just go home. There should be plenty of groupies in there for you to replace me with. You’re unbelievable.” I spun, ready to run to the car park as fast as my legs could carry me.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I refused to look at him.

“Completely the opposite Freya. The other guys in this team my age, they’re way more successful than I am, better looking, bigger bank balances…like Erik. I can’t stand the thought of losing you to Erik. You’ve never seen Marco Reus in the flesh either, oh god.”

“You’re an actual idiot.” I slid my hand down into his and squeezed it, bumping shoulders with him playfully. “I love you, you should know this by now. I let you drag me to Mainz.”

He laughed. “I guess you’re right. Oh but Mats. I forgot about Mats. Shit.”

I hit him lightly on the arm before leading him into the party.

Taking a glass of Champagne off of the closest tray, I let him lead me around the party introducing me to everyone he could. Most of them were polite and kind, a lot of the older players had families and stunning wives. They were a little intimidating to look at but where charming in person. A few embraced me and asked why they’d never seen them at the stadium before. I had to explain that I had the sort of job that took me all over the world.

“She’s a journalist.” Erik laughed when we were introduced. I had thought that he would be more quiet and reserved, but he enjoyed a joke, especially at Jonas’ expense. I squeezed his hand beside me. He had nothing to worry about here, Erik wasn’t my type. He reminded me of one of my friends, they could have been actual twins.

“Don’t joke about journalists or you’ll find awful things about you in every magazine.” I joked, sipping my champagne slowly.

“I have to introduce you to Mats.” Jonas said, before leading me over to his captain. He was right, Mats was gorgeous in person, but still, I was more than crazily in love with Jonas, he didn’t seem to realise that fact. I would tell him later when I had his attention all to myself.

“Hi there, you must be Freya.” The Dortmund captain extended his hand out towards me, which I shook, feeling awkward in his presence.

“Hi, I am. You’re Mats Hummels.” I laughed.

“Jonas tells me you’re a sports journalist.” He said.

I nodded, looking at my boyfriend, who grinned back at me. I wondered how many people he had been telling about me. I really wasn’t that much compared to some of the women in here. I guessed that maybe he liked me due to our shared interests and maybe he didn’t want to lay beside a real life Barbie every night.

“I work for a small online magazine. It’s pretty cool though, I get to travel a lot.” I finished my drink in one gulp then.

“He’s very proud of you, he’s told everyone about you. Even our coach.” Mats winked then pointed at their coach Mr Klopp. I giggled softly at that, he was a real character.

~

Jonas dragged me outside for some air after we’d danced to four songs in a row. I had to admit that it had been getting warm inside the ballroom and I needed at least five minutes in order to catch my breath.

“What did you think of them?” Jonas asked me. I could tell from his facial expression that he wanted me to give him the truth and not bullshit.

“I think they’re really cool. I don’t know what you’ve been saying about me to them though, hm.” I laughed under my breath, then stepped in close to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. “and I don’t fancy Erik one bit.”

“What about Mats?”

“Out of my league.” I poked my tongue out at him.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m glad that I brought you here tonight Freya, it’s been fun.” He held me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I shut my eyes, clinging to him as if I never really wanted the hug to end. “I’m glad you feel that way, I’m pretty glad you brought me along too.”

“And next time I go on loan or change clubs, I promise to transfer somewhere more glamorous than Mainz.”


End file.
